¡Vámonos a España!
by Marisol de Inuzuka
Summary: Final alternativo de "Transcribiendo mi Propia historia"


_Naruto no me pertenece._

 _Mundo alterno (Actual)_

 _Un poco Occ en los personajes._

 _NA:_

 _Este OS es un final alternativo de "Transcribiendo mi propia historia" Si no has leído la historia puedes consultarla en el siguiente link, recuerda quitar los espacios:_

 _www. fanfiction s /10951067 /1/ Transcribiendo- mi-propia- historia_

 _Si no pueden entrar, pueden buscar en mi perfil la historia._

 _Sin más que decir por hoy, les dejare la historia._

 **¡Vámonos a España!**

Después de darle un soborno al vigilante y perderse por el gran plantel, dio con aquel pasillo que la llevaría al lugar indicado, en donde le habían dicho que él se encontraría.

¿Estar ahí estaba bien? No lo sabía.

Después de ir a Londres a estudiar y terminar esa encantadora carrera, su decisión de buscar al hombre que aun amaba, sonaba descabellado. Pues tenía muchas posibilidades; ¿Qué tal si ya la había olvidado?, ¿Si no quería saber nada de ella?, ¿Si la trataba mal?, ¿Si ya estaba con alguien más? No sabía, de nuevo. Pero lo único que sabía era que después de cinco años no le fue posible olvidarlo, aunque se dio tiempo de conocer otros chicos, no le fue suficiente para olvidarlo.

Y de nuevo con las dudas hasta el cielo, ya con 23 años y él 24, la idea sonaba descabellada, al despertarse aquel día decidida en ir a su busca.

Cuando llegó al final del pasillo apareció un gran gimnasio con las tecnologías más actualizadas que se le pusieran ocurrir. En este lugar estaban aproximadamente 23 personas entrenando y unas 10 encargados de la rutina y cosas por el estilo.

Con sus ojos comenzó a buscarlo, tenía que estar ahí, quería que estuviera ahí.

…

En las barras, se encontraban dos jóvenes colgados de aquellos tubos, fortaleciendo los músculos de los brazos, mientras conversaban.

—Por eso te lo digo— Sonrió un joven pelirrojo.

—Ahora entiendo lo que sufren— Se comenzó a reír su compañero de cabellos azabaches.

Por un momento el pelirrojo se soltó de las barras para sobar sus brazos. El mismo, se giro y llevó su vista a un lugar especifico.

—Que mujer— Murmuró mientras seguía mirando aquel punto.

— ¿De que hablas? — Preguntó el azabache siguiendo subiendo en las barras.

—Hay una chica en la entrada, es realmente linda— Tronó sus dedos.

—Una novia de alguien de aquí, supongo— Afirmó Sasuke, mientras se soltaba.

—Tal vez una hermana, amiga o prima— Suspiro su amigo— Espero, iré a platicar con ella.

—Suerte Romeo— Bromeó el azabache mientras miraba a su amigo adelantarse.

Calmado siguió con sus ojos negros, el pelirrojo hasta que se acerco a aquella chica, desde donde la miraba se veía muy linda, curvas muy marcadas, piernas largas, caderas anchas, cintura pequeña, vientre plano, brazos largos y delgados, unos labios realmente besables, nariz linda, ojos… ¿Chocolates?, su cabello era largo, castaño y rizado, le gusto de inmediato o es que ¿Ya le gustaba?

Comenzó a caminar para acercarse más. Y mientras lo hacia su corazón comenzaba a latir con una fuerza tremenda, con ganas de salir en ese instante, las manos le sudaban y sentía cómo sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse intensamente.

Se parecía tanto, pero no podría ser ella, ella de seguro era muy feliz en Tokio o en Londres, no ahí, no con él. Además tenía facciones distintas, tenía pestañas más largas, ojos más grandes, peinado distinto, su sonrisa… un momento, ¿Desde cuándo le comenzó a sonreír?

¿Desde cuándo aquella mujer se le acerco rápidamente para estar frente a él?

¿Desde cuándo empezó a confundir a Tenten, su Tenten?

¿Desde cuándo se había hecho a la idea de que nunca más la vería?

—Tenten—Susurró atónito.

— ¡Sasuke! — Gritó la mujer, mientras daba un pequeño saltó para darle un gran abrazo— ¡Al fin te encontré, tonto!

Aun con la mirada perdida, sintió cómo su cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al de aquella pequeña mujer, cómo reaccionaba rápidamente a su contacto y comenzaba a alzar sus brazos para estrecharla fuertemente.

—No me creo que estés aquí— Soltó mientras sentía un líquido caer de sus ojos, de la misma manera que lo hizo cuando ella lo terminó.

—No quería que fuera el último que nos dimos fuera el de despedida— Se separó un poco y le sonrió de nuevo, dándole de nuevo su propósito de vida.

— ¿El último qu…?

Y fue interrumpido, porque Tenten cerró el espacio que quedaba entre ellos uniendo sus labios, y Sasuke lo entendió de inmediato: Tenten no quería que el último beso que se dieron en aquel café fuera el de despedida.

Tranquilo abrazó a su mujer, mientras profundizaba el beso, con miedo a que se le fuera de nuevo de las manos.

Todos los presentes miraban atentos aquella imagen, hasta su amigo pelirrojo, que extrañado sonrió, al fin Sasuke tenía novia desde que llegó al equipo.

.

.

.

.

 _Cuatro años después_

Los ojos chocolate solo contemplaban un lugar grande, muy grande. Estaba frente a ella y tenía un color verde pasto.

Sus oídos escuchaban cantos, gritos y la celebración de un gol al unísono.

Sonriente, entusiasmada y desde una grada apartada pero con una gran visión aplaudía alegremente.

Tenten se encontraba en alguna cancha de fútbol del mundo, apoyando a su ahora esposo, que había realizado su sueño de ser futbolista profesional en la primera división del Barcelona.

La mujer castaña, ahora con las facciones más maduras, peinado diferente y cuerpo con curvas más marcadas celebraba el gol.

El autor del gol, con el número 10 en la espalda, corrió hacia la portería, atrapó entre sus manos temblorosas por la emoción y llenas de tierra por las caídas, el balón, corrió hasta estar frente a su mujer y rápidamente metió la esfera en su playera, simulando un embarazo.

Muchas de sus fans se quedaron con la boca abierta, algunas se enojaron, otras festejaron la felicidad de la joven pareja, porque era de esa forma que la pareja estaba anunciando que su primer hijo venía en camino.

Tenten sonrojada, pero al mismo tiempo feliz, sentía cómo su vida cambiaba rápidamente, desde que decidió ir a vivir con Sasuke la felicidad no faltaba entre ellos. Y aunque se sentía halagada por ser siempre ella la persona a la que le dedicaba sus goles, tenía que aceptar que eso cambiara, pues como lo había hecho el Uchiha en esos momentos, le había dedicado su gol a su bebé que ya tenía dos meses creciendo en su matriz.

— Muchas Felicidades, Tenten— Le habló un señor junto a ella.

La mujer giró a verlo, era aquel hombre que le había ofrecido a Sasuke irse a España desde las finales, y desde que ellos habían llegado a dicho país, había sido su gran ayuda.

— Muchas gracias— Le sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Será niña o niño?— Cuestionó el señor mirándola dulcemente.

— El médico dice que es temprano para decirlo, pero por lo que logró ver en el ultrasonido diagnóstica que es una niña— Contestó ilusionada, llevando sus manos a su vientre levemente abultado.

— Serán unos padres estupendos— Finalizó el hombre, para seguir viendo el partido.

Tenten sonrió sincera, observando a Sasuke regresando al centro de la cancha, darle el balón al árbitro y regresar a su posición, eran felices, mucho.

.

.

.

.

Después de que el partido terminara, ambos se reunieron para irse juntos a casa. Sasuke le platicaba algunas cosas que pasó en el vestidor mientas Tenten escuchaba atenta y manejaba con precaución.

— Tenemos que celebrar eso— Comentó la castaña sonriente.

— También tenemos que celebrar la noticia que nos dieron esta mañana— Soltó un suspiro Sasuke.

— ¿Qué propones?

—Te invito a cenar— Invitó rápidamente.

—Acepto, amor— Soltó una pequeña risa, siendo interrumpida por un celular.

—El mío— Se revolvió Sasuke en todas sus cosas atrapando en ese acto su teléfono para llevárselo al oído— ¿Hola?

— _¡Hijo! Muchas felicidades, ¡Seré abuela!_ — Gritaron del otro lado de la línea, haciendo que el joven cerrara con fuerza sus ojos.

—Gracias mamá.

— _Pásame a Tenten, tengo muchos consejos que darle._

—Está manejando— Giro a ver a su mujer.

— _Bueno, dile que le hablo luego, necesito que me cuente todo y consiéntela mucho_ — Se escucho una risa— _Dice papá que felicidades e Itachi dice que le ganaste._

—Oh, vamos, dile que él se apure— Soltó una risa el azabache.

— _También dile a Tenten las palabras que le dije_ —Habló Mikoto.

—Yo le aviso.

— _Bueno hijo, felicidades de nuevo y esperamos nos llamen para que estemos al pendiente._

—Vale, adiós— Colgó el teléfono y giro a ver a su esposa—La primera abuela ya está emocionada.

—Claro que no, mi madre habló cuando el partido acabó, está muy emocionada y Konohamaru dijo que vendrá con Moegi cuando tengan vacaciones—Sonrió ilusionada.

—Vaya, un bebé alborota mucho— Sonrió.

—Te amo, Sasuke— Soltó Tenten de pronto—Mucho.

El Uchiha abrió sus ojos de par en par, y es que era cierto, su esposa, después de tantos años, lo seguía poniendo muy nervioso.

—Yo también— Susurro— Te amo, Tenten—Murmuró llevando sus ojos a otro punto.

La castaña estallo a carcajadas comenzando a estacionar el auto.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llamara? — Preguntó la mujer con el auto ya estacionado.

— ¿Tienes algún nombre pensado?

—La verdad quería que tú lo escogieras— Se asomó un pequeño sonrojo de las mejillas de la mujer.

— ¿Te gusta Sarada? — Preguntó rápidamente, cómo si ya lo tuviera seleccionado y es que así era.

—Mucho— Sonrió— Sarada Uchiha—Suspiró— Que lindo se escucha.

Sasuke soltó una risa mientras tomaba el mentón de su mujer y la obligaba a verlo, directo a sus ojos. Y sin esperar algo, la beso suavemente, dándole a entender con ese beso lo mucho que la amaba y le agradecía.

Tenten sintió remolinos en su interior, no sabía si era por el embarazo o el beso tan emocional que su marido le estaba dando. Dentro de ella sonrió, era y sería feliz mientras permaneciera junto a Sasuke Uchiha, porque desde un principio no transcribió su propia historia, pues la de ellos dos era única e incomparable a cualquiera haya vivido.

Se separaron lentamente y después de verse a los ojos, sonrieron juntos.

Pues de ahora adelante, harían eso, sonreír juntos, estar juntos.

Ser eternamente felices, juntos.


End file.
